1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to circuits, and, more specifically, to gate drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gate drivers are used in a variety of circuits to control the operation of transistors by raising and lowering gate voltages. Such circuits may include amplifier circuits (e.g., Class-D amplifiers), DC-to-DC converters (e.g., buck converters), etc. Gate drivers may use a power supply voltage to facilitate the raising and lowering of gate voltages. Fluctuations in power supply voltages can introduce noise that impedes circuit performance.